Mother's Day
by Majin Dustin
Summary: Excerpt: It had begun with a simple wish. A wish born of the purest of intentions. We wanted to see your smile, the young man says, Just one more time, we wanted you to praise us. COMPLETE.
1. Mother's Day

People cannot gain something without sacrificing something. You must present something of equal value to gain something. That is the principal of equivalent exchange in Alchemy.

"Back then, we truly believed that to be the truth of the world".

It had begun with a simple wish. A wish born of the purest of intentions.

"We wanted to see your smile," the young man says, "Just one more time, we wanted you to praise us."

One who is not willing to sacrifice anything, can never achieve anything.

"Al...Al!" a young boy screams. "Look, with this theory, it'll definitely work!"

"You mean...?" the other young boy begins to question.

"Yes, we can bring Mom back!"

"...35 liters of water, 25 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorous, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of potassium nitrate, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon...". The young man read of the components of an Adult Human.

"Allright...its all here. Lets do this".

A flash of light changes the young boys' fate towards an unknown path. Smoke invades the room, providing a veil for something inhuman.

"Big Brother...something is wrong," Al says before his arm starts to disappear. "Big Brother!"

"Al!", Ed screams before his mind goes blank, and Al's body disappears.

A room. Blank, dull, and pure white, appears. Ed looks around, seeing nothing, except a giant door. The door opens, and Ed is engulfed in darkness, before awakening.

"Damnit, it wasn't...supposed to be like this," Ed says, "Help...Mom...!" He is interupted as he coughs up blood, and looks over at the inhuman creature.

"No...you're not her...", the boy cries out as his leg bleeds and the creature's red eyes glow from across the room.

Creation. To create a Human is a right reserved for one and one alone: God. God unleashes his wrath upon those foolish enough to attempt Creation.

"..Fault...my fault...", Ed says, knocking over a suit of armor.

"Damnit...return him...he's my little brother. Whether it's my legs, my arms...or even my heart. Return him, he's my ONLY Family!"

Another flash of light. Another change in their fate, then darkness.

"Brother...are you alright?" Al asks.

"Sorry...Al, I could only transmute your soul with my right arm..." the boy says, then passes out.

Pure Intentions. To attempt Human Transmutation is forbidden. The dead can never return. Pure Intentions, no matter how pure, cannot change this fact.

"Hold him down!" the old woman, Pinako, says to the younger woman, Winry. The boy grinds his teeth in pain, and refuses to cry out.

"Ed, just let it out", Winry says, as she and her grandmother continue working on the boy.

"It's all my fault Al has that body...", Ed says, "He can't eat, sleep, feel pain...or anything at all. He blames me...he has to...its my fau--"

"Thats not true!", Winry interrupts.

"Al isn't the sort of child that would blame you for something like this, Ed", Pinako adds, "You'll see when you ask him."

"I'm...scared...," Ed mutters, "I am too scared to ask. I...I have to restore his body as soon as possible."

"Granny, Ed has a fever!", Winry yells.

"I will get some water and a wash cloth," Pinako says, "Finish up on his arm, then we will begin on his leg."

Punishment. For those who step into God's realm, for those who attempt to do what only God can, all that awaits is divine punishment.

The wind blows through the boy's hair, as the sun begins to set.

"Thats all for now, maybe I will continue the story later," Ed says. "Al told me to come talk to you, so I decided to tell you what's happened since you died."

A painless lesson is one that has no meaning.

"I know now we were wrong, and everyday I regret it. Al's life is forever changed, and...even if I cannot return myself to normal, I have decided. Even if it costs me my life, I will not let him remain in that Armor. His own body is a prison." Ed says, looking down at the stone, "I feel...that I can never do enough to atone for what I did.

Ed turns and begins to walk back to the Rockbell home, waving back at the grave.

"I'll visit again soon, I promise".

A brief gust of wind, and the feeling of a hand on his shoulder cause him to turn and look at his mother's grave. He stares, as the sunlight glazes over the name, Trisha Elric, and smiles.

"Yeah," Ed says, "Happy Mother's Day." 


	2. Author's Notes

Title: Mother's Day 

Written History:  
First edition: May 08, 2005

Author: Majin Dustin (Dustin Stevenson)

Rated: Unrated as of August 1st, 2005

Author Notes:

When Mother's Day rolled around this year, I was greatly depressed. On Valentines Day, 2002, we took her to the Hospital. My Grandmother had raised me since I was young, after my Mother died (A week after my Birth). Had she not, I most likely would have wound up in an Orphanage. She died a few days later. When I was younger I believed she was my Mother. So in school, for Mother's day, I would always make her something. When I was around eight, they told me she was my Grandmother, and about the fate of my Mother. I was too young to realize it at the time, but looking back, the fact that I stopped eating for about a week, aswell as stopped socializing with those around me, was a clear sign of my depression. A depression that would later be medically diagnosed, aswell as be the cause for several suicide attempts.

A few days after we took her in, we were at my Uncles, my Grandfather (Dad) and I. The phone rang at around 9:12, and I knew what it was. She had died. We had the funeral a few days later. Throughout it all, I could not cry, at all. It hurt far too much for mere emotions to be able to explicate. A few years later, around February (A time at which I always get a little bit depressed around), I suddenly broke down and cried for a few hours. During those two years, I changed alot. My Mother gave her life bringing me into this world, aware of the risk, she died so I could live. My Grandmother spent the last of her life showing me how to life, and was the most important person in the world to me. Over those two years, these are the things I thought about. It was foolish of me to attempt suicide those times I tried. It would have made their deaths meaningless.

When I was younger I did ALOT of things that now I regret and hate myself for. After she died, I re-evaluated my entire life up to that point, and I decided to change myself, because I fully realized that if I looked at myself from a different perspective, I would hate myself, and I did.

I was once told my life reminded my friend of Kamui's from X. I researched it, and yeah, it was familiar. Then I got into FMA, and everything changed. Not only was the series great, but I felt a personal connection with the characters. If I could have, I may have also made the mistake of trying to raise the dead, and I don't think anyone who reads this who has ever lost someone important wouldn't agree.

I believe Ed and Al feel the way about their Mother the same way I felt about my Grandmother. The looked at her as the most important person. A strong, yet kind and gentle Mother. Trisha Elric was that way, and she wanted the best for her children, like my Grandmother wanted the best for me. So, the night before Mother's Day, I was up as usual. Midnight rolled around and I had just finished reading some more FMA (I have seen the entire series and have read 47 Chapters (Which equates to around 12 or 13 volumes, I believe), and noticed it was Mother's Day. I decided to write a FMA Fanfic about Mother's Day. This is what came out of it. It's nothing great, but I hope everyone enjoys it.

P.S. As of this writing I have not decided if I will continue this or not. For now, please believe it is a one-shot. If I do decide to continue it, the next one may be from Al's perspective.

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY GRANDMOTHER**. A woman who gave everything she had, including her life, to show me how to live my life.

Chapter Titles:  
1: Mother's Day

2: Authors Notes


End file.
